


Whatever Rumors Might Say, Dean Winchester Does Not Cuddle

by tuesday



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Denial, Flash Fic, M/M, Post-Coital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:44:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester does not cuddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever Rumors Might Say, Dean Winchester Does Not Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for architeuthis for the prompt "Castiel/Dean: Dean is too out of it to formulate a proper objection to Castiel's brutal regimen of post-coital cuddling" during my [one night only flash fic extravaganza](http://everysecondtuesday.dreamwidth.org/73260.html).

Look: Dean Winchester did not cuddle. It was a fact of life. The sky was blue, Sam Winchester whined like a six year old child, Castiel's chapped lips were disturbingly hot, and _Dean Winchester did not cuddle_.

So what was happening here, with Castiel curled around Dean like a deep sea squid attempting to make friends with a submarine, was absolutely, most definitely not cuddling. Dean had just come for the third time in two hours--which he was convinced had to be some sort of abuse of secret sexy angel powers, because Dean wasn't nineteen anymore and that shit was not normal--and was understandably riding the high of endorphins and lots of really, really good sex. Lying back and taking it seemed like the only feasible course of action. Anyone in Dean's position, faced with merciless hugging while still attempting to scrape together the brain cells to remember _their own name_, would do much the same.

"Dean," Castiel said. "I need to return to Heaven to check on my brothers." Dean translated this as, "I don't trust the other angels not to have broken anything while I've been gone."

"Five more minutes," Dean mumbled, ridiculously comfortable despite lying in the wet spot and maybe two minutes from falling asleep.

Castiel tightened his arms around Dean and agreed, "Five."

Dean Winchester did not cuddle, but maybe he engaged in some post-coital bliss for a while.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Whatever Rumors Might Say, Dean Winchester Does Not Cuddle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/541714) by [margi_lynn (majoline)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoline/pseuds/margi_lynn)




End file.
